Apples For My Teacher
by VampireWizard93
Summary: Bella gives birth to Reneesme after the cullens leave, then is turned by Laurent. 30 years later she comes back to Forks as an English teacher only to find out she has some familiar students
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! VampireWizard here! So this is my first fanfiction ever!!! So here it goes!!! I hope you like it!**

**_Preface:_**

Bella's POV

He guided me towards the forest next to my house. I was unsure what to expect, his severe coldness to me for the past couple of days had made me very nervous of what this conversation will be composed of. He lead me a little deeper into the forest then abruptly stopped, he turned to look at me, his expression completely unreadable.

"Bella, I just wanted to say goodbye, we're leaving" he spoke in a voice I've never heard before, it was so distant, no emotion in it at all.

"what do you mean you're leaving?" I asked absolutely astonished

"My family is waiting for me, we're leaving Forks………….forever"

"how……………..what…………why?" I couldn't make myself believe that what he was saying was true

"It was so stupid of me to even think this would work……..we can't be together Bella……..not now, not ever." He said with no form of kidding at all on his beautiful face

"No! Edward Anthony Cullen please don't you dare do this to me!" I said feeling the burning in my eyes starting to take place

"Bella, we don't have any other choice……..you're….holding us back" he said and I could have sworn I saw pain flash his eyes but it was quickly covered up.

"no……please…." I was trying to keep my voice steady but failed miserably; it just came out in a muffled whisper

"I'm sorry Bella………goodbye" he reached out to brush his finger tips gently across my cheek……….then in a flash he was gone

"Edward!!!" I cried helplessly not bothering to conceal the tears that were now freely falling down my cheeks "please…….come back…….. we need you" though the last part came out as only a whisper

I put my hand to my stomach as I fell to my knees against the forest floor, before curling up on the ground, not able to control my eratical sobbing.

**_Chapter 1:_**

I wasn't really sure where I was, I remember being with Jake and the pack at Emily's we were all laughing and enjoying ourselves when an excruciating pain ripped through my abdomen, causing me to double over in pain. I remember Emily's calm assertive voice as she spoke to someone "She's going into labor! Jacob get her into the next room now!" Then it got fuzzy and I don't really remember what happened next. My eyes were out of focus as a struggled to get them open I could hear a voice trying to wake me up, to bring me back.

"Bella, honey, you need to wake up!" it was Emily again and I felt it as she put a cold towel to my forehead. It helped, as I finally started making sense of what was going on around me I felt the pain again, this time a bit stronger than the first.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked a little confused knowing he had been here not to long ago

"I'm right here Bella" I heard his calming voice answer, but he sounded a bit nervous

"Bella listen to me, you went into labor okay? We need your help in order for the baby to be alright" Emily cut in before I had a chance to really say anything. But I knew she was right and I knew what I had to do.

"Jake?" I asked holding up my hand for support, he took my hand in his incredibly warm hand

"Ready Bella?" Emily asked and I nodded despite the fact I really didn't want to do this "1…..2….3!"

I think I must have past out again because I was once again a little unsure of my surroundings. I wasn't sure what had happened really happened. Had I really just given birth to a baby? I asked myself trying to recall if it had really happened. Then it hit me, it did happen. It was all real. I _had_ given birth to a little baby girl. But just then another wave of realization hit me. It was _his_ baby, and he had no idea. I forced all thoughts of him out of my mind as I struggled to pull myself back to reality. I opened my eyes to find that I was in a full sized bed in a room I remembered to be Emily's. I propped myself up on my elbows and gazed across the room to see Jacob fast asleep in a chair, snoring slightly with his mouth hanging open. I chuckled silently to myself as I watched him sleep. Jake has helped me so much, I don't know how I would have been able to deal with all this if he hadn't been there. I didn't know where to turn after………….._he_ left and when Charlie basically disowned me when he found out I was pregnant. Jacob was the only one who didn't hesitate to take me in, he was the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. He was my safe harbor.

I watched as he slept peacefully, his face so peaceful, so young, like I remembered it when we first met. I sighed before there was a small knock on the door.

"Bella?......" it was Emily. I sat up as she pushed open the door and silently walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Her face was wary, and she had a serious look on her face, like something was wrong.

"what is it?" I asked, panic rising inside me

"it's the baby" she said "we're not really sure how to deal with the situation, Bella……"

"what do you mean by 'deal with the situation?' what happened? Where is she? Is she---------?" she put up a hand to stop me

"she's fine Bella, right now she is sleeping, but……" she hesitated before going on " We can't get her to drink anything, and Sam's worried she might have inherited certain traits…………from her father" I flinched when she said that, then wrapped an arm around my chest. "…and she is growing way too fast……. We just don't know what to do, I'm sorry Bella" I saw the pain in her eyes and knew that her words were sincere.

I wiped away the tears that had spilled over with the back of my hand "I want to see her" I told Emily. She nodded then took my hand helping me up and out of the room. We walked out into the living room to where there was what looked like a very old play pen was placed in the middle of the living room floor. Sitting as far away from it as possible were Sam, Embry, and Quil watching it intently like they were waited for it to do something huge.

They all looked up as we walked into the room, and Emily led me over to the pen. I saw them all jump up from their sitting positions.

"Bella, I'm not sure….." Sam started before Emily held up her hand to him and gave him a meaningful look.

"it's okay, go ahead." Then she nodded at me in encouragement

I walked over to the pen and kneeled down over it. There was no stopping the tears that came now. She looked so much like……._him._ She was unimaginably beautiful; all her features were absolutely stunning. I clutched at the pain in my chest that was throbbing even worse than it normally does. Gazing down at my daughter brought back all the memories that I had been trying so hard to forget. They came crushing down so hard on top of all at once, I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of there. And fast.

I grabbed the keys to my truck and ran. I'm not sure how long I had been driving, the tears in my eyes blinding me from seeing properly out the windshield. It took me a while before I realized that I had stopped the truck. I got out slamming the door behind me harder than really necessary. I gasp as I saw where I had ended driving too. I was at the end of the dirt road that led onto the hiking trail into the forest.

I started off into the forest, trying to remember the old path I took only once before. I didn't even know if I was headed in the right direction, or if it wasn't just something I had imagined in a dream. I just kept running.

It seemed like hours, before I had to stop. I bent over with my hands resting against my knees trying to catch my breath. When I looked up I noticed a stream of light coming through a crack in the trees. I walked straight towards it and sighed when I pulled back the branch and stepped into the beautiful meadow.

The beauty that I remembered hadn't changed at all. I could hear the stream in the distance and felt the way it calmed all my nerves. I walked right out into the middle of the meadow and sat down hoping to relax myself completely a little bit more.

For some reason, when I let the memories consume me here, it didn't hurt as bad as it had before. I didn't try and fight them; I just sat there and let them fill up my head.

Then they were all ripped from me so fast when a familiar face made his way swiftly through the trees, the very last person I wanted to see……………….

**Well, there you have it! Please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!!! I'm back again!!! So here it is the second chapter!!! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last time! I really appreciate every single one of them!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!! I hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I still don't own twilight! Damn Stephenie Meyer! **

Bella's POV

There he was. Not the Vampire I long to see. Not the one I had just been thinking about. Not the one I had just been thinking about. It was Laurent. At first I felt comforted by his presence………then that feeling was quickly replaced with fear when I saw his eyes. He was thirsty, and I remember how Laurent doesn't live like the Cullen's do. He was, I guess you could say, an old fashioned vampire.

"Laurent" I breathed, staying perfectly still. Trying hard not to make any sudden movements, even though all I wanted to do was run away as fast as I possibly could…….back home…….back to my little baby girl who needed me. My Reneesme. I should have never even left in the first place. How could I have been so stupid/

I watched as Laurent takes a step forward and cocks his head t the side in confusion. Then I see as realization flicks across his features.

"Bella……is it? He asks in a smooth voice that could only belong to a vampire.

"Yes" I try to make my voice sound steady, but fail horribly.

"So the Cullen's left you behind, huh?" He says. Where is he going with this?

"I thought you were their sort of play thing, I'm surprised they didn't bring you along." He said with a sort of mock smile.

I opened my mouth to respond but everything seemed to be stuck I my throat. Laurent was staring at me intently now. I gave a small involuntary wince as I met his eyes. I could see the thirst in his eyes.

"They won't be………returning anytime soon will they?" he asked

"I'm not sure they ever will" I managed to whisper, but I knew hat he had heard me

"HMMMM………….pity" He said a bit sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"So they won't be coming back for you then? They don't want you anymore?"

"No" I choked out, starting to comprehend what this most likely means

He seemed to be carefully contemplating something important.

"So if I were to lets say……I don't know….kill you. They probably wouldn't even think twice about it would they?" he says as he takes another step forward.

Oh Shit.

I want to lie. I want to tell him that they will find out it was him and that they would avenge my death with his. But I couldn't. I knew what the truth was and I had to except it. I had to except that I was going to die. Then my thoughts flickered to Reneesme. She needed me. But how the hell was I going to get myself out of this hole.

I try and run over some ideas in my head, but they are all absolutely useless.

I stare straight into the face of the blood thirsty Vampire. A grin starts to form at the corner of his mouth. "I'll take that as a no……" he said, then it was all over from there.

He crouched low then leaped straight at me. It all happened so fast it was all a bit of a blur. He had me pinned flat on my back against the grassy floor of the meadow.

"Don't take this too personally" he whispered before he leaned down into my neck.

I felt the pressure, then a searing pain. I didn't know what to do, though there was nothing I could do, not even scream. As I lie there my mind goes straight to Reneesme. I haven't even really met her yet. Her beautiful face fills my head. How peaceful she was while she slept. How much she looked like . . . . . . . . . . .Edward. At the thought of his name, the memory gates burst open with much more force then they had the last time. Filling my head with all the memories of him that I have. The feel of his cool marble skin, that hard cold embrace that always made me feel so warm.

That night, which now seemed so long ago. That one night which stood so clearly in my memories. . . . . . . . .

**FLASHBACK**

_Charlie had stayed down in La Push because the weather was too bad to drive home. Either that or he was just too lazy to drive himself home. Edward and I were lying on my bed, wrapped tightly in each others arms. We had the whole house to ourselves. Edward had come over a bit earlier than he normally did, and this time he didn't have to use the window. _

_He suddenly took my chin in his marble like hand and leaned in to kiss me._

_Though this wasn't like his normal kissing. It was even better. It was less safe, and was starting to become more urgent with every second. He freed his hand from my chin to place it on my waist pulling me a little closer. Shivers shot down my spine as his hand trace down my leg and pulled it up to hitch my knee on his hip pulling me even closer._

_I wasn't sure what was going on, but I definitely wasn't complaining. I reached out and wrapped my arms securely around his neck, tangling my hands through his soft bronze hair. He rolled us over so that he was hovering over me, supporting all his weight. My heart rate was basically through the roof by now._

_This was so far from his regular careful rules. He didn't seem to be the same person, yet at the same time he was._

_Finally he seemed to notice I was running out of air, and reluctantly pulled away. This made me smile knowing that he didn't want to stop either. He pulled his face back so it was just inches from my own. He reached up his long snowy fingers and softly brushed a piece of hair out of my face._

_Then he leaned in and kissed me again, though much slower this time. I could feel the electricity as it sent tingles everywhere throughout my body. He pulled back again and stared straight into my eyes. I could see the passion deep within his soft butterscotch ones._

"_Isabella Marie Swan" he said in his normal beautiful velvety voice. "I love you with every piece of me that possible exists plus more."_

_I listened as my heart beat began to speed up uncontrollably again. I reach up to his face, and stroke the back of my hand against his cool cheek._

"_I love you too, more than you could possibly ever imagine." I say meaning every word of it._

_In an instant, his lips are crushing down upon my own again. Filled with such love and passion I thought my heart was going to explode._

_I freeze when I feel his smooth hand at the top button to my shirt. He pulls back once more to look into my eyes._

"_Do you trust me?" He whispers seriously in velvet_

_I gaze back into his eyes, half in disbelief to what is going on. Then I nodded. "There is no one in the whole universe I trust more than you."_

_There is a seconds pause before he leans in to kiss me again, and it turns into the night in which I will never ever forget. _

**END FLASHBACK**

As the memories fill my head, I sort of feel more at ease. I have to face the fact that this is how I am going to die, though I never expected it to come like this.

_Reneesme, I'm so sorry. I love you_

_Edward, I still love you. My heart will be yours, forever and always._

I say these silent goodbyes to myself knowing they will never be heard by the people they were meant for.

Then realization of what's going on hits me.

I remember the pain. I can feel it as the burning runs through my veins, the pressure on my neck.

I listen as I suddenly hear a ferocious snarl, and in that same instant the pressure on my neck releases. It sounds like this is all happening right in front of me, but I could also just be imagining things. As I listen there is more snarling and growling, but it's all fading and I can feel myself sinking into a strange blackness.

Everything starts to fade more rapidly, and I realize I must be dying.

"Bella! NO!" I hear a pained voice shout very close to me. This voice sounds familiar to me, but I'm not getting any faces.

"NO, NO, NO!" the voice cries again. _I'm sorry, goodbye_

That sound was the last I heard before the darkness completely consumed me.

**There you are my second chapter!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Send me a review! Pretty please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here it is!!! The third chapter!!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, and thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed and supported me with this story!!! And special thanks to Raynie Dai who helped thaw out my brain! Giggle! I hope you like it!!!

**Disclaimer: when I conquer he world, then I will own Twilight……..**

Bella's POV

Everything was black. I couldn't see anything, but I could definitely feel.

I could feel the warm tingly sensation as it coursed through my body. At first it burned. It was like someone had set me on fire and left me there to burn.

Though I remember once the pressure disappeared from my neck so did the burning and it turned into that warm sensation which was actually a bit soothing. It relaxed me. I was still completely unaware of my surroundings, but felt unusually calm.

I was still quite confused though. I had no idea where the hell I was or what had happened to me.

Was I dead? Was this what dying was really like? I thought about all the people I would miss Charlie he may not have been the worlds best father but up until a couple months ago, he did the best he possible could. Jake he wanted me to love him more than I could. But I did love him with as much of me that was left. Edward……. yes even the boy no the man that broke my heart. Emily so sweet so caring, who helped me through my pregnancy and helped to comfort me when I thought all hope was lost. And finally, Reneesme. She would never know of all my love for her and may never see or know of her father.

I wasn't really sure how long I had been going over all these different things in my head. But then I started to notice something. It sounded like it was coming from a source outside my own mind.

I listened harder, trying to hear what was going on more clearly.

I heard two familiar voices. One voice I recognized immediately that one of the voices was the same voice I had heard back in the meadow, but for some reason I still wasn't getting any faces for either of the voices.

"How much longer do you think, until she wakes up?" The husky voice from the forest asked warily.

Then it all hit me. It was Jacob. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it earlier. After everything, Jacob was still here. Still here watching over me. I wanted to reach out to him, but I didn't know where he was.

"I'm not sure" The other voice answered now, it sounded tense and a little nervous. Then I recognized the other voice as well, it was Sam.

Everything was slowly starting to become clearer, and my senses were starting to become more aware of the things around me.

I could hear Jacob's and Sam's rough breathing. What sounded like a T.V., and I could also hear the soft beautiful voice of someone humming. And then there was the smell. It was an awful, putrid smell that burned my nose.

To my surprise, I felt myself wrinkle my nose. Earlier I hadn't been able to move at all. So I tried to wiggle my fingers, and I did.

"Look" I heard Jacob say as the chair he must have been sitting on creaked as he stood up. "She's moving"

So I tried to move my feet, and that worked too. In that second, I felt myself wake up. I gasped when my eyes shot open and I sat up straight, though maybe a little too fast.

I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings and trying to figure out where I was.

I immediately noticed it to be Jake's garage, a place where I had been countless times before just hanging out with my best friend.

I looked across the room from where I was lying on the floor.

Jacob and Sam were both standing on the far side of the garage, where the door was. They were both staring at me with expectant eyes. Like they were waiting for something to happen, I noticed that both of their hands were clenched into tight shaking fists.

"Jake…….what happened? How did I get here? The questions just sort of all came out in a big rush, I was really confused.

A puzzled look came both of their faces and they exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Bella?" Sam started, sounding a bit hesitant " you really don't know whats happened?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting slightly annoyed that they weren't just getting to the point.

They glanced at each other again, before Sam went on.

"Bella…do you remember anything about what happened in the meadow a few days ago?"

"What do you mean a few days…." I started then stopped short as I remembered. Laurent had showed up when I was there. I remember the thirst in his eyes, the cold stare, the way he crouched low before he…….bit me.

"No" said though it came out in more of a choked whisper. Though obviously they heard me.

I was a Vampire.

I had become the one thing I use to dream about becoming for so long was now a reality, though it didn't have near the same effect that I thought I would have on me.

Jacob spoke for the first time since I had woken up. " I'm so sorry Bella!" I noticed that his eyes were red and glassy. "It's all my fault! If I had just….."

I held up my hand to stop him. "Jake…..please don't" I looked at my raised hand, and felt a bit of shock when I noticed my smooth snow white hand.

I went over to the window of the rabbit that was in the middle of the garage and felt my mouth drop as I stared at the reflection. I could hardly believe I was staring at my own reflection. I was no longer the plain Bella that I use to be, all of my former flaws just seem to vanish as a looked at myself in the window's reflection. Though there were my eyes, they were a dark crimson with an outline of black around the irises that made the red in them look more prominent.

I'm really sure how long I just stood there staring at myself in disbelief. I was damn gorgeous! I had curves that definitely weren't there before, but I'm not complaining about that part!

I turned back to face Jacob and Sam. "where's Reneesme? Is he okay?" I asked them getting a bit anxious.

I took a step forward then stopped. As bad as I wanted to see her, to touch her beautiful face I suddenly remembered that Reneesme was half human. I had no idea how that was going to affect me.

Jake and Sam seemed a bit hesitant to answer my question, which confused me.

"She is doing pretty well actually." Jake said but his eyes were tight " though there are a few…….interesting things about her."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was pretty much on the verge of freaking out

"Well there's the growing, and then there is her preference in nutrition." Jake shuddered a little as he said that.

"We finally found out what she will eat…….or I guess drink would be a more accurate word for it." Sam interjected when Jacob didn't continue.

"I guess she has more of him in her then we thought." Jake said without attempting to conceal the bitterness to his tone

He gave me a grim smile as it all sank in. "She drinks……..blood?" I finally asked my voice sounding more shocked then it was meant to.

"Yeah, it was actually Quil who suggested it in the first place, then it all started to make sense why she didn't like the formula Emily has been trying to give her, and when we decided to try it out……" he trailed off shrugging his shoulders to finish the sentence.

"But…….how did you…….." I couldn't really seem to find the ability to form proper sentences, but I was also getting a bit distracted by an uncomfortable feeling in the back of my throat.

That's when I started to think about what this new lifestyle meant for _my_ diet. How the hell am I going to figure out how to hunt? Besides from a few details I picked up from stories the Cullens had told me, I knew absolutely nothing about being a vampire.

I was pulled out of my reverie when I realized Jacob was speaking again.

"We weren't really sure how to do this, but Quil and Embry went on a run that night and brought back some small animals." His face scrunched up in disgust as he told me this. "Let me tell you Bells is was one of the most disgusting things ever!"

"But it worked?" I asked

"Yeah it did, she's much better…….but there's still one problem we still haven't come up with any ideas on." He said actually looking a bit worried as he said this.

"She's growing very fast Bella, much faster than she should be. She's only 4 days old but she looks about a month old, we're not really sure if it will slow down or if she will just keep going until……." He trailed off, looking at me with those eyes again.

Great. Everything was just going perfectly. First I get turned into a vampire, then I find out my daughter might not live! And next to that, I'm not even sure if I can be next to her! This was just fantastic!

"There's one more thing Bella." Sam said to me "you know how your bloodsuckers had special….._abilities_?"

"Yes" I answered

"Well Reneesme seems to have inherited some of those abilities." He seemed a little bitter to admit this

"What can she do?" I couldn't help the excitement I felt about this. Even though it brought back memories of the Cullens, I still felt this sense of happiness rush over me.

"Emily says she sort of puts visions in your head, she thinks its sort of her way of communicating." He finished

I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face now. She was more like her father than I knew.

" I want to see her, though there is just one little thing I should probably take care of first…………" I trailed off hoping they would get the idea. I shouldn't ignore it any longer.

They both shuddered and clenched their shaking fists tighter to their sides. They looked t each other one more time before stepping away from the door.

Jacob turned to look at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Bella………I really am sorry," this statement sounded very sincere I knew that he meant every word of it.

" I know Jake." I gave him what I hoped looked like a reassuring smile before I set out the door, much faster than should be humanly possible.

**I hope you liked it!!! Please, please, please review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter is really late but I had a very serious case of writer's block. Thank you to all who have stuck by this story……….please keep coming with those reviews!!! They help me out a lot!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…………..yet**

I felt the wind as it rushed past me.

I've never felt so free in my whole life, but I guess now its existence.

My first hunting experience was a bit easier than I expected it to be. My newly acquired instincts seemed to take control over me as I retrieved my first meal as a new being.

As I raced back to La Push I remembered how running through the forest this fast use to make me dizzy and sick.

……. that was back when I was just a small, fragile, little human.

But I was different now, I could feel it.

I was stronger. Not just in a literal sense, but stronger inside as well.

I could think about the Cullens more freely than before. I felt like I could handle more than I could before.

I felt like I could do anything

Bella Swan was gone. Dead forever.

I could never go back to the life I had once had, but I could have a new one.

I was going to take Reneesme and lead a completely new life. A fresh start

I sped up as I raced towards my future……………

"Do you really have to go?" Jacob said with an expression on his face that reminded me of a much younger Jacob. "I'm sure we could figure something out."

"I don't think me staying any longer with a house full of werewolves is such a good idea." I said in a teasing tone

His face cracked into a small grin "yeah, I guess you're right about that."

We just stood there for a little while I silence before I had to ask the question that had been bugging me for a while. "What are you going to tell Charlie?"

"That you died shortly after giving birth to Reneesme, and that she was too premature so she didn't make it either. And if you think about it, that first part is kinda true."

"I'm sorry, Jake" I said

"For what?" his expression turning into one of anger and confusion

"That you have to lie to Charlie like this, you shouldn't have to do that." His fist were shaking furiously at this point

"Bella, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been turned into one of those filthy leeches in the first place! If I hadn't been so stupid!………if I hadn't been so careless I would have been able to go with you and none of this would have happened! You could____"

I cut him off right there

"Jacob Black will you just shut up for! If you would just stop constantly bitching about this for two seconds than you would know that I don't blame you, if you hadn't showed up when you did than I would have been vamp chow!" I was trying to get my point across without this turning into a full blown fight "so please, just stop, okay? I'm sick of hearing you whine about something that no one can change."

He looked like he was going to try and argue back, but stopped when Emily came out of the house with Reneesme, followed by Sam, Quil, and Embry.

"She has everything packed in here and ready to go" Emily explained to me, holding up a backpack while handing Reneesme over to me.

She was only about a week old but looked like she was 10 months old already. Her growing rate once what I worried about constantly. Not knowing if was ever going to stop, and what the consequences would be if it didn't.

I looked down at my daughter. She was truly the most beautiful thing, she stared back at me with those big chocolate brown eyes and I couldn't help but feel at ease with her in my arms.

She placed her hand on my neck and I sighed as images of her and Emily filled my head.

"I know, I'm going to miss her a lot too" I said as I looked up at Emily

I was shocked when she pulled me into a hug. When she pulled back I noticed the small tears in her eyes. She kissed both me and Reneesme on the cheek before finally pulling away completely.

"Emily, I don't know if I can even express how grateful I am, and how much I appreciate everything that you have done for us." I told her meaning every word of it.

"You're very welcome" she said in a motherly tone. "Just take care of yourself okay?" I nodded before turning to face Sam, Quil, and Embry who were standing what seemed like such a greater distance than from Emily.

"Of course thanks to all of you too, especially for not killing me." I was trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Some gave small chuckles. "You know we're going to miss you Bella! And little Nessie too" Quil said with a friendly smile

"You better keep in touch!" Embry added. It shocked me a bit when Sam gave his two cents and told us to have a safe journey.

I thanked all of them again before saying my final goodbyes, but all too soon it was just Jacob again.

He seemed to have calmed down a bit from our small disagreement before.

"Let me help you with that" he said taking Reneesme's backpack and my bag and walking towards my rental. I wasn't allowed to take my truck since I wasn't supposed to be alive anymore.

Once everything was put in the trunk, Reneesme was safe in the backseat; Jacob said a quick goodbye to her before walking around to my door.

He bent down so he could talk to me through the open window. "You know you're always welcome around her Bells" he reassured me in a friendly way

"I know, and we'll come visit I promise. As long as you keep in touch" I warned him teasingly

"I promise" he said with a small laugh. We jus stared at each other for a small while before Jacob broke the silence with a loud sigh.

"Well I shouldn't keep you any longer………I'm really going to miss you Bella" as he said this I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm really going to miss you too, thank you………for everything" I said sincerely

He looked like he was struggling to hold something back, he just gave a small nod before standing back up and hitting the hood of my car.

I started to pull away before stopping for one last time. "Love you Jake" I said to him making sure that he knew it.

"Love you too Bells" he smiled at me and waved a final goodbye. I waved back as I took a mental picture of him to always keep with me.

Everything was changing. It was now just me and my daughter. She was all I had, and I was going to make the best I could of this new life as possible.

**Please review!!!!! Review, review, review, review, review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all of your support!!! I very, very much appreciate it! Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry it has taken me so long!!! I will try harder to have them up faster!!! Please review!**

**Bella's POV**

30 years later………

Today was the thirtieth anniversary of when I had been changed……not that it was really something I normally celebrated.

Though there was something else that was worth celebrating.

It was also Nessie's birthday

I'm sure after a while she has gotten sick of it, but I always make a point to do something small for her, she is my daughter after all.

She has made my existence bearable. I don't know how I would be able to exist without her.

She had grown so fast, I was so afraid it would never stop and I would lose her.

But after about six years she stopped growing. Her body at about 18 years old, she hasn't grown since.

She is the most amazing creature ever, and the most beautiful thing in my life.

Since she is half human, half vampire, she has some special qualities that I don't have.

She can live off of both regular human food and blood. (Though of course we are both vegetarians) at times she prefers one rather than the other.

One thing I'm happy about is that she has a heartbeat, and she sleeps like a regular human would.

She has all vampire abilities, though not as strong as mine, not including her extra abilities: She can put thoughts into people's heads just by touching them, she can also read minds but like her other ability, she has to be touching you. She can also use her powers at will. The mind reading we just found out about ten years ago.

Just when I though she couldn't be anymore like her father.

Of course I've told her all about the Cullens and who her father is, though I have to admit, his bio was much shorter than any of the other ones.

I've pretty much told her everything, except how much it still hurts to think about him and what happened, but something tells me she knows.

Over all these years I have also grown myself, figuratively of course, I also discovered I have some powers of my own.

I'm a shield

I have both a mental shield and a physical shield.

My mental shield protects from anything or anyone getting into my head, and I can pull it back to let them in. I can also pass on pieces of my shield to other people for a period of time.

The physical shield can actually block projectiles, physical powers, and any attacks that are towards whom I am guarding or me.

I've been back to high school a couple times, and believe it or not even went to Dartmouth.

I have a couple degrees, mostly in education, which is what I'm heading off to do now.

Its time for me and Nessie to move again and we're going somewhere I never really expected to go again.

Forks, Washington

I got a job at Forks High as an English teacher for 11th and 12th graders.

So I was finally going back. After 30 years, I was finally going back home.

"Will you please tell me what the big surprise is?" I begged my daughter

"Nope" Nessie said popping the 'p' in her answer

I growled at her before crossing my arms across my chest in a very Alice sort of way.

"Can I at least take the blindfold off?" I asked her

"No! That would ruin the surprise!" she warned me "you'll find out what it is soon enough."

I let my mind wander as we drove on, thought bout my human memories I had I Forks….

Before I knew it, the car stopped. I listened as Nessie got out of the car, and ran to the passenger side opening my door for me.

Once I had gotten out she faced me in a certain direction before she told me to take off my blindfold.

I let out a small gasp as I stared at the house in front of me.

"Welcome Home!!!!" Nessie yelled "when you told me where we were moving to next, I did some research and it turns out that no one has lived in this house since grandpa Charlie moved in with the Blacks a couple years ago." I could tell she was still waiting for my reaction. "So…….. I called Uncle Jake, and he put everything together for us!"

I walked up to the stairs leading to the front porch and ran my hand along the railing. I really was coming back home.

"Are you happy?……because we don't have to live here if you don't-------"

I cut her off pulling her into a hug. "I love it!" I reassured her "I was just very surprised"

She gave me one of her breathtaking smiles before running off to the trunk of the car.

"Well let's get moving!" she said happily. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, and then went to go help with our things.

**Reneesme's POV**

I had just finished taking the last of my stuff into my new room.

We hadn't really been here for more than an hour, but I could already tell I was going to like it here.

There was just something about this town, it just felt….. right.

I really liked this house too. It felt as if I belonged here. I had debated with myself whether or not to actually go through with the whole house thing in the first place. I wasn't sure how it was going to affect Momma…….or shall I say aunt.

But in the end, I'm glad I did. For the first time it felt like home.

I was just putting the finishing touches to my room, which I found out used to be Momma's old room, when I heard a car drive down the road and turn into the driveway.

It caught me a little off guard because I didn't remember Momma taking her car. I sped down to the front door and when I got out onto the front porch, I froze.

It was beautiful

Sitting in the driveway next to Momma's Mustang GT, was a small, dark blue, BMW convertible with vanity license plates the said 'Nessie' on them.

"Happy Birthday Baby!" Momma sang as she walked towards me.

"You didn't!" I shrieked in complete shock

"I did!" Momma said with a big smile on her face. "I thought it was time you finally had one, do you like it?"

"Like it! I freakin Love it!" I shrieked in delight and my mom laughed at me as she mumbled something that sounded like "you're more like her than I thought"

I ran to her and pulled her into a very powerful hug "I love you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I love you too, and you're welcome" she said between laughs

We pulled apart and she lifted the keys and jingled them in front of me.

I shrieked again before grabbing the keys from her hand and rushing over to my new baby.

"Drive safe!" Momma called after me as I took off. I was definitely going o like it here.

**REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!……….please!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter!!! I promise the Cullens are coming in very, very soon!!! Thanks for all your support and encouragement!!! Please enjoy and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I think we've established that I do not own any part of twilight……..**

**Reneesme POV**

Today was my very first day at Forks High School.

I was starting as a junior this time. Momma was going to start work tomorrow she was going hunting today, plus there were some things she needed to take care of with the house and her job.

I was actually excited to be going to school. Suddenly I've had this huge confidence boost, probably because of the amazing new car in the driveway.

After I had done my hair, I put on my favorite jeans and a pull- over sweater. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs.

"Someone's excited for their first day" Momma said as she noticed my light mood.

"Why wouldn't I be? I get to drive the most amazing car to school, and it helps that I have the best mother!" I said before kissing her on the cheek and grabbing the keys to my car.

"Wait!" Momma said when I was right at the edge of the door. "Come here, I forgot to shield you."

"Mom-ma" I whined as I walked over to her very slowly dragging my feet as I went.

Trying to hide her true amusement, she gave me that 'mom' look and placed her hand on my forehead.

I felt like a very thin sheet had just been lightly brushed over my skin as she passed some of her mental shield onto me.

She opened her eyes and went back to the book she was reading. "Have a good day" she called after me as I ran out of the house at top speed.

I paused for a moment to gaze at its beauty before jumping into my BMW with a huge smile plastered all over my face.

I pulled into the student parking lot, obviously very early, considering I was the only one there.

I parked in a spot closest to the school, grabbed my bag and headed off towards the office.

Once I was inside, the familiar scent of a musty school office filled my nose.

A middle aged woman greeted me from behind the desk.

"Can I help you with something dear?" she asked me kindly

"Uh…hi… I'm Reneesme Swan. It's my first day." I answered her

She gave small laugh, "I figured as much, you're over an hour early you know?"

I smiled politely back at her and said, "I guess I'm just a little excited."

She nodded in response as she started searching through a bunch of different folders.

"Do you like it here so far?" she asked me after a few moments of silence, obviously having trouble finding my papers.

"It's great so far, I think I'm really going to like it" I answered her politely

"AHA!" she seemed to have finally found what she was looking for. "Here we go" she handed me a group of papers in a folder with FORKS HIGH written on the front.

"Your schedule, map of the school, rules, and some other things about the school are all in that folder, and if you have any question I would be more than happy to help you with anything….I'm Mrs. Booth by the way." She explained to me in motherly sort of way.

I told her thank you, then noticed a door to my left that said 'LIBRARY' on it, so I decided to go sit in there for a while.

Once I had looked through all the papers in my folder, I wandered around the library a bit before I pick out a book that looked pretty interesting and sat down at one of the tables.

I listened as students started to arrive at school, and as some of them came into the library themselves.

It was a while before I checked the time, and decided to get a head start on to my first class.

As I walked back into the office I heard Mrs. Booth as she was talking to five students, "now you will find everything you need in these folders, your schedules and such…."

She continued to brief them on the school as she did me, and I couldn't help but take notice of the five figures standing at the counter.

They were all well dressed and seemed to have no flaws as they stood there. They had a scent that I found familiar.

They were all well dressed and seemed like statues as they stood there at the counter. They had a certain scent that I found familiar.

Then it hit me. They reminded me of Momma.

Their beauty and flawless grace. All traits that she had, that come with what she is…. What we are. They're vampires.

At the moment this thought had just come to me, the petite, black haired one, who had a sort of pixie look to her, turned around and looked at me.

She looked right at me, and I stared right back at her.

There was some sort of familiarity as I looked into her golden eyes. Like somehow I knew her.

I forced my gaze away from hers, and rushed out of the office as fast as I could without drawing any extra attention.

The morning's events stuck with me all throughout the day.

I couldn't stop thinking about the girl, and the other kids, that we in the office this morning.

It followed me through all of my classes; I barely listened to anything else that had been going on.

Sure enough, when I walked into the cafeteria, there they were again.

They were all sitting together at a table towards the far end of the café.

I noticed them murmuring to each other at a faster than normal rate but couldn't catch what they had been saying since they abruptly stopped when I walked in.

This time they all turned to look at me. I felt all of their golden gazes as they bore into my face.

I quickly looked away from them and hurried off to an empty table in the corner.

It took all I had not to look up at them again. I took out some of the papers I had gotten in some of my classes and started flipping through them like I was truly interested in what they were about.

After a few moments, I couldn't take it anymore; I dared to glance up at the table across the room.

At the same moment I looked up, the pixie-like one with black hair had gotten up and was now gracefully making her way in my direction.

Oh Shit. Shit! I thought as she got even closer to my table. Why the hell is she coming over here?

I ran through possible escape scenarios in my head, but was interrupted by a friendly, girlish voice in front of me.

"Hello." The pixie said to me. I looked up at her from my seat not really sure how to react.

"Uh…hi" I managed to get out before I made myself out to be an even bigger moron.

"You can sit if you want…." I offered gesturing toward the seat right across from mine."

She gave me a big smile, before pulling out the chair and sitting down, interlocking her fingers, and placing them on the table In front of her.

"I'm sorry" she said sweetly "but you just seem very familiar to me, and I'm not normally one to forget."

"Uh…..I don't think we've ever met" I answered timidly

"Hmmmm…" she seemed to be carefully considering something "where are you from?"

"All over I suppose, but me and my m-…" I coughed to try and cover up my almost slip "my aunt just moved here from Alaska."

"Where are you're parents?" she asked seeming to actually be interested in what I had to say.

"My mom died the day I was born, and I never met my dad, he left before he found out she was pregnant." I looked up not really knowing what to expect. When I met her golden eyes they seemed to burn with a certain curiosity that I've never seen before.

"I'm sorry, I was an orphan too." She told me "if you don't mind me asking, how did your mother die?"

Oh god! "Uh….I don't really……um……they never told me" I said quietly, not sure at all how I was going to answer that one.

"Oh" she said looking thoughtful again. Then I was saved.

The bell rang and I started to clean up my stuff. To my surprise she started to help me gather all my papers up.

"Thanks" I muttered and we both reached for my binder at the same and our hands brushed against each other's.

I looked up at her to see her already looking at me. Like she was waiting for some sort of reaction.

I finally got all my things together, through my bag over my shoulder, and started to walk towards the exit when I felt a light touch on my arm.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name" she said to me when I turned around

"Oh…it's Reneesme…but I go by Nessie." I told her

"Interesting name, I like it!" she exclaimed to me "I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen." She gave me one last smile before turning and leaving the cafeteria.

I was completely frozen.

The rest of the day went by in a total and complete blur. I don't even remember anything of what happened.

I drove home in a daze of thought. Did I really just meet my aunt?

Where those people I was so perplexed by today really my family? Was one of them really my father?

I had no Idea how to handle this…..or what to think.

But, Momma has to know. That's for sure.

I deliberately walked as slowly as possible up the front porch, taking my time.

Once I finally got through the door, I dropped my stuff down and walked into the living room to find Momma lying on the sofa reading a book.

She turned and smiled at me. "So….how was it?" she asked sitting up and putting her book down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Was it everything you hoped and dreamed of?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"It was very……interesting." I said timidly

Her smile faded a bit as her motherly instincts started to kick in. "What happened?" she addressed me worriedly.

I went over and sat down on the sofa next to her. I took a deep breath than answered. "I think…..I think I might have met my aunt today." I told her

I watched as confusion washed over her face, then realization at what I had just said.

It looked like she was going to throw up. Her eyes were completely unfocused, her face unreadable.

"They can't be back" she spoke in a barely a whisper and seemed to be talking more to herself than to me. "He can't be……"

She looked up at my face, than in a flash she was gone.

**Please review!!! Please review!!! Please review!!! Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I've made this chapter longer than all the other ones, and I'm going to try and make them a little longer form now on. I'll be leaving the state for a few weeks but I promise to keep writing while I'm away and will update as soon as I get back!

**Thanks for all your continued support, I wouldn't be anywhere without all of you!!! Please enjoy and review!!!**

Disclaimer:…..still don't own Twilight……. Bella's POV

I ran as fast as I could through the forest following all the familiar scents that filled the air.

My mind couldn't come to terms with what Nessie had told me.

There is no way they could be back. Absolutely no reason for them _too_ come back.

Why would they come back? Why now? Why ever?

So many more questions zoomed around my head as I ran faster and faster through the trees.

My eyes finally saw the path that you would normally take to get to that old house, but I decided to take the longer way.

I did a full loop around the clearing and went around through the trees near the creek, decreasing my speed as I did so.

I stopped completely and stood there, on the edge of the clearing where so many memories of thunderstorms filled my head.

Trying to clear my mind of all thoughts, I closed my eyes and listened.

I heard everything living thing that was in that forest, the cars from the main road, the sounds of the water from the creek, and then I heard it.

The sound of a piano filled my ears. Beautiful smooth music that I've only ever heard one person ever play before…………

I opened my eyes, and just stood there listening. My eyes were stinging from the tears that would never come.

My eye drifted up to the house at the end of the clearing. I stared at the familiarity of it……then froze.

A blonde figure had just exited the garage and stood staring in my direction. My eyes met with hers and…….crap.

I turned and took off as soon as she started after me. Running as fast as I possibly could back through the trees.

She was gaining on me…. or at least she could try.

A smile started to spread across my face as I increased my speed and headed for a certain place where I knew I was welcome and she wasn't.

As I made my way into La Push I heard the pursuit come to an end and slow my pace by a little bit.

I made my way into the reservation and up to the place that had given me so security when I thought my world had ended.

I came up around the back of the house and checked that no one else was there before walking around to the front door.

Jacob looked the same as ever and smelled the same too. To my surprise, he pulled me into a hug despite the burning sensation that we caused each other.

He put me don and I couldn't help the smile that was now on my face. "It's good to see you too Jake." I said

"What are you doing here!" he exclaimed. With that I felt the smile start to fall slightly. "Oh" he said obviously noticing. "Why don't you come inside?"

He led the way into the living room and sat down on the couch; I followed and sat on the chair across the room.

"I'm guessing you know they're back then?" he said without hesitation

"Well that was tactful" I said a bit icily then took a deep breath and composed myself "I'm sorry…but you could have let me know when you found out we were moving here you know."

He let out a frustrated sigh "We didn't know until two days ago Bells."

I stood up and started pacing the length of the living room. "What should I do?" I asked when I stopped in front of Jacob.

"You're really asking me that?" He asked me

"Well….yeah." I answered shrugging my shoulders in exasperation

He looks me in the eye before he burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Jake! This is not a laughing matter!" I yelled at him but he was still clutching his side in laughter.

Once he finally got control over himself, he wiped the tears from his eyes then looked at me seriously.

"Isabella Marie, how old are you?" he asked me. I stared at him very confused "are you really going to go moping around asking other people what you should do? Trying to get around what you should actually do?"

I stared at him stupidly, not sure how to react

"Use that pretty little head of yours and deal with it. It's been 30 years Bella! You're strong enough to handle this on your own." He said this to me that sincere way that only he could do.

With a huge sigh I plopped myself back on the chair with my chin in my hands. "I guess you're right, I just need to pull on my big girl pants and deal with it."

He nodded before giving a small laugh "I can't even believe you ask me, of all people, what to do about them!"

I pick up the small pillow next to me and through it at his head, which hit him right in the face, and we both broke out into more laughter.

"Where is everyone anyway?" I asked him after we had composed ourselves enough to have a civilized conversation…..well as civilized as you can get between a vampire and a werewolf.

"Uh…. I don't really know actually." He said honestly "Embry and Seth are out running I assume…Sam and Emily are probably spending time with the new grand-baby…. and Dad and Charlie went out this morning, doing whatever old men do these days." He finished with a small chuckle.

"Oh… um…how is he by the way?" I asked timidly "Charlie I mean."

"He's been better, but I think living here has helped him a lot…he misses you though."

"I miss him too." I say more to myself then in respond to what he said. We both turned at the sound of a car pulling up the road.

"That's their truck." Jake said

"I should probably get going then, I bet Nessie's waiting up for me."

"When am I gonna officially meet her anyway? She calls me uncle, but you know I've never actually talked to her in person." He said grinning at me

"I'll bring her by sometime I promise….. Take care of Charlie for me?"

"Absolutely, and good luck with your problem" I heard him say as I headed back for home.

I found Nessie lying awake reading and couldn't help but laugh at what she was reading: Wuthering Heights.

"You know, we should probably start broadening our horizons a bit don't you think?" I said as I made my way over and sat down on top of her bed.

She shrugged her shoulders with a smile and placed the book down on her lap. "I can't help it…you got me hooked."

"I'm sorry I left like I did, I should have given you some sort of an explanation." I told her truthfully.

"Well…better late than never I guess." She urged

I took a deep breath and started from the beginning. I told her all about how I went to go see Jacob and how it most likely was the Cullens at school.

"How are you?" She asked me and I could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "Are we leaving?"

"No! Of course we're not!" I said purely shocked "We are not going anywhere, and everything is going to be fine, okay?"

"Okay." She answered. I kissed her on the forehead before telling her goodnight. With a quick glance at the window I left to go take one of the longest showers ever.

At about 5 in the morning, I decided to start getting ready for my first day at Forks High in over 30 years.

I take my time picking out an outfit to suit my new job. It took me forever, but I finally found something that didn't make me look too much like my actual age.

When I heard Nessie get up and get into the shower about two hours later, I realized I had just been standing in my room the whole time.

It only took me about a minute to finish everything up at top speed, before making my way down the stairs.

Nessie came down and grabbed some orange juice from the fridge before heading out the front door reminding me I needed to get going.

Pulling myself together I grabbed my bag and headed for my car. I took the familiar road down to the school and parked in the front where all the other teachers park.

Walking into the office, I took in my surroundings and smiled slightly at the fact it hasn't actually changed that much. A friendly looking lady greeted me from behind the counter and I was pulled from my reverie.

"Hi… I'm the new English teacher for 11th and 12th grade." I said to her "am I supposed to sign in somewhere?"

"Oh! How exciting! We've been waiting for you to arrive; everyone's been talking about it you know." She said sweetly to me. Now where have I heard this before…..? "What's your name again dear?" she asked pulling out a folder with what I'm guessing was all the names of the teachers.

"Isabella Masen." I answered her. I had chosen to change my name a while ago, I'm not exactly sure why…. But I did.

"Here you are." She said handing me a pen "I'm Mrs. Booth by the way, or you can call me Angie….."

"So do you have any family in Forks? I can't imagine why someone as young as you would come to this little town." she said to me while I was signing in, making polite conversation.

"I actually live here with my niece." I said smoothly "We wanted to try something new, sort of get away from it all."

"Oh, how nice...if you don't mind me asking, what happened to her parents?" she asked leaning forward a bit in anticipation of my reply.

"My sister and her husband were killed in a car crash a few years ago." Mrs. Booth clapped her hand over her mouth. "Were not that many years apart, but I felt it right to take her in." My lying skills had improved much more over the years.

"I'm so sorry" she said in a sincere friendly voice. "Does she go to this school?" she asked

"She just started yesterday actually. I'm not sure if you know her, but her name is Reneesme Swan, she's a junior." I told her closing the folder and handing it back to her

"That sweet girl I helped yesterday! Oh that poor thing!...oh! Will you need a map of the school?" she asked as the warning bell rang for everyone to go to class.

"No thank you, I'll be able to find my way." I told her before I headed off down the familiar hall toward my new job.

My first classes of the day went pretty well. I did the usual thing, introduced myself, told them a little bit about the subject, and fought off all the testosterone filled teenage boys who were a bit too friendly with me.

Nessie came by for a visit at recess and informed me she was scheduled to be in my next class.

The day was half over and I was really starting to enjoy it. Being around all these people was a nice change, and I was starting to feel the familiar welcome a small town had to offer.

The bell rang to announce the end of 3rd period I was completely at ease. I said a small goodbye to Nessie as she left for her next class and got ready for the next batch of kids; juniors.

They started to file in one after the other talking animatedly to each other. While they were all getting situated I turned around to pick up the syllabus papers I was going to hand out, I felt light and confident as I turned around to face the class.....then froze

All emotion I had been feeling left my body in a fast 'whoosh'. I was focused on the bronze hair that had just entered the back of the room. He seemed to wear the same focused, blank expression that I did. Next to him the small black haired girl was also staring at me, though she wore a more shocked expression as she whispered "oh my god" under her breath to low for human ears.

His golden eyes bore into mine like spears, and it was the only thing I could think about. Then all of a sudden this uncontrollable anger washed over me at those eyes, and especially the person belonged to.

"Hey! Move it along will ya!" said a jock from the blocked doorway

He turned away to give that kid a major death glare. "How about we all move it along." I said once I found my voice. They all took there seats and I found it somewhere inside me to keep myself together.

Throughout the whole class period, he never took his eyes off me. Not once. I forced myself to never look in either of their directions, pretending that I didn't notice them. It was the longest class ever, I wasn't sure if it would ever end.

After what seemed to be ages, the bell finally rang for lunch. In all the bustle of the class I made my way out the door and straight to the teachers bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I rubbed my hands on my forehead in exasperation. They're actually here! I can't believe that they had to come back to this stupid little town exactly when I did!

I stayed in there the whole lunch running possible scenarios in my head. When the bell rang, I straightened out my shirt before opening the door and heading back to class. I went through this class with forced emotions, trying to get it done and over with as soon as I could.

It was the last class of the day and I kept telling myself it was almost over. I sent Nessie a message saying that I was going straight home after school and I would see her there.

As the last class of the day filed in I almost had an aneurysm. Of course the other three students in that family were also in my class. Why did I have to teach two grades! Why!

They all froze for a moment and like the others did, they just stared at me with that certain surprised look. I once again averted my eyes from theirs as everyone got settled.

This class seemed to go by in more of a blur and as soon as the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and left before anyone had a chance to say anything to me.

I drove home faster than I ever have before. Once I got into the living room, I started pacing, going through today in my head.

So…they're back. I have to deal with that, but what do I do about it? I can't just go on with my life and pretend they're not there and I can't deny that I've missed at least some of them. What the Hell am I gonna do!

With that thought, there was a soft knock at the door. I must have been too preoccupied to hear anyone coming. I went to the door and pulled it open.

"Bella!" exclaimed a high pitched voice before she attacked me with the biggest hug I have ever gotten, and I couldn't help myself as I hugged her back.

"Alice….Alice you kinda have to let go sometime." I said trying to convince her to let go after quite some time.

"What the Hell Bella! I haven't seen you in over 30 years! You don't expect me to just sit around and do nothing!"

"No…but….can you let go just for a little while?"

"Fine" she said with the signature Alice pout and I couldn't help but give her another quick hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed as she started her rambling. "How did you get changed? Who changed you? Why haven't I seen you? How could we have gone all these years and not know you were still alive? You know we all thought you were dead! Cause I saw your funeral…it really brought the family down…they're all gonna freak when I tell them it's actually you! -----

She was interrupted by Nessie's car pulling into the driveway. "Uh…Alice….there is something you should probably know."

She stared at me in confusion. "What are you talking about?" with that Nessie walked in through the front and came straight into the living room before stopping when she saw me and Alice.

"Nessie, this is your aunt Alice….Alice, this is my daughter Reneesme." I explained to her.

"No way….." was all the response I got from her at first. Nessie came over and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hi" she said a bit unsure before turning to me. "So it's true then?" she asked

I nodded and looked back at Alice waiting for a response. "I never thought anything could make you speechless." I said to her trying to lighten the mood

"Bella…..how is it possible? I mean…we can't conceive any children, Esme and Rosalie are the main example of that."

"Yes…I know that…but humans can." I tried hinting her

"Wait….What?" She exclaimed obviously confused by what I was trying to tell her

"For being able to see the future, you can be so clueless sometimes." I said to her with a smile, and then went on with my story.

"I was still human when I got pregnant, and when I gave birth to Reneesme. Shortly after I was in the meadow and came across Laurent. He tried to kill me but Jacob got there just in time but I had already been bitten and I was changed."

"Okay….then how is she still...you know…young…and why does she look so much like…….." She stopped and I think she finally got it.

"Alice, Nessie is half vampire…….She's Edward's daughter." I clarified at last. I haven't said his name in so long; it felt like such a relief to let it out at last.

"Wow" was all she said. Then gave me a meaningful glance, "We have to go see Carlisle."

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay…….don't kill me………I know it's been a really long time and I'm super sorry!!! I had a serious case of writer's block! So here it is finally…………I'm really sorry if it sucks!**

**Bella's POV**

We were all sitting in my car on the way to the place I thought I would never go to again. Alice had basically had to drag me out of the house; she even stole my keys and was driving us there now.

Nessie was pretty quiet from the back seat and I felt bad that she had just been thrown into all of this.

I reached my hand behind me and grabbed hers and let down my shield and letting her into my mind. "Are you okay?" I asked her mentally.

"I'm fine...just confused...and anxious." Putting her answer into my mind

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean for this to be all thrown at you so fast and unexpected."

"it's alright.....I'm going to meet him aren't I?....my father?" she asked with a timid thought.

with a pang somewhere inside me I answered," yes...we most likely will" forgetting that she could read my mind at the moment my thoughts wandered to old memories which I quickly pulled out of as soon as I realized what I was doing.

Nessie patted my hand as the connection disappeared and my shield was up once again. "I'm sorry Momma." she whispered to me.

I just looked back and tried to give her a reassuring smile, then was interrupted by Alice's voice.

"What was that you two where just doing?" she asked sounding curious and annoyed at the same time.

"Taking advantage of our extra abilities." I said with a smug little smile on my face.

"No Way!" she exclaimed in such a high frequency it pierced my skull. "What can you do?...both of you have abilities?...this is so cool!.. wait til everyone else finds out!...omigosh this is so exciting!"

"Alice! Calm down okay...it's really nothing to get all crazy over...and you'll find out when we get back to the house." I said

"well that won't be long then." she said "we're already here!"

I didn't even notice that we had pulled up through the trees and were now driving towards the big glass house in front of us.

I got out of the car at a human pase...having to force myself to move in a forward direction in the first place, and I couldn't help but notice an old silver Volvo, that looked like complete crap, sitting by the garage.

"Oh come on!" Alice said sounding very agitated with my actions "you're taking forever!"

She grabbed Nessie's hand and fled with her into the house. As I continued on at the speed I was going I could hear her calling everyone to attention, "Carlisle, Seem, Jasper! Everyone! You have to come here right now! You'll never guess what I brought home!"

The tension in my stomach increased rapidly as I approached the door taking a deep breath and walking inside.

I stepped in the doorway at the same moment as six more bodies filled the room from all different directions.

The whole atmosphere seemed to go blank. I felt their golden eyes all boring into me, burning my skin. "I don't believe it..." a soft sweet voice said from a little way across the room.

Before I knew it... I was engulfed in a massive hug. "Oh Bella...sweetie I thought we'd lost you!" Esme's motherly voice said in my ear.

Not knowing what exactly I should say I just patted her back soothingly. She finally let go, pulling back to examine me in a way a mother would check her small child for injuries.

"Your so beautiful" she told me putting a reassuring hand on my cheek. I smiled sincerely back at her. I truly did miss that kind face only she had. She stepped away and I noticed the rest of the family was still staring at me.

One pair of eyes from the back of the room seemed to stand out more then all the others. I purposely kept my gaze away from that area.

Carlisle had moved forward after Esme to welcome me back. "It's so good to see you again" He said and a booming voice rang out over all the rest and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"BELLA! Who the hell do you think you are making us think you've been dead all these years?" Emmett said as he shook a playful finger in front of my face before snatching me up in a bone crushing bear hug.

"So.....are you going to introduce us to your little friend here Alice?" Emmett asked after putting me down and ruffling my hair a little.

Alice, Nessie and I all exchanged looks before anyone spoke. "That's actually why we're here....." Alice started

"This is my daughter, Reneesme Carly Swan." I cut in.

"You have a daughter?" came a snippy voice with long blond hair

"Yes, I do." I answered confidently back as I walked over and stood next to Nessie

"Bella, why don't we just sit down and you can get your story straight" Alice said and ushered everyone into the couches. "okay...go ahead"

I started from the very beginning.....how I found out I was pregnant how I spent the rest of my pregnancy down in La Push, and how not too long after Nessie was born, Laurent changed me and that Nessie and I have lived in several different places since then. I finished with a big huff and waited for someone to say something.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked with a look of deep thought on his face. "Who is Reneesme's father?"

The room fell dead silent. I looked at Alice and Nessie and they both gave me looks that said to get on with it. I cleared my throat then went on, "Nessie is half vampire...and was conceived before you all left.....which would make her father in this room right now."

Once finished, I let my gaze fall on the bronze hair and golden eyes that seemed to capture mine and not let them go.

Emmett was the first to break the silence, "DUDE!!! I can't believe you never told me! Our little Eddie's a man!" he said before breaking out in hysterical laughter.

"Shut up Emmett!" Alice told him very scathingly

"what did you say?" came his shocked voice for the first time, and as I heard him speak I couldn't help the anger that swelled inside me as I recalled the very last time we spoke to one another.

"You heard what I said." I answered a bit colder than necessary "she your daughter!"

"Well yes...I got that part...but that's impossible! How could that happen!?" he said back all connection we might have just been having gone. I could feel everyone's eye's on us but I didn't care as my anger level continued to climb.

"_How could that happen_?" I mocked "how the fuck do you think it happened _Edward?! "_ and just like that...30 years of bottled up anger came pouring out of me like never before.

"Well since you obviously don't remember let me explain it to you! Normally when a girl loves a guy and that guy _supposedly _loves that girl and he manipulates her into thinking that he'll take care of her and that he'll always be there to protect her, they decide they _trust_ each other enough to take their relationship to a higher level"

"No! I know how that happens I've been through almost 100 health classes I've pretty much got that part down! I meant how it was possible, vampires aren't supposed to be able to conceive children." with that statement I saw as his face became softer and his voice lowered "Bella, none of that was ever a lie...I did love you...and I still do!"

I could tell that no one dared to say anything. "You expect me to believe that?" I said getting to my feet so we were closer to them same level, but still several feet away. "Why the hell would I believe that? If you truly loved me like you say you did then you wouldn't have left in the first place! You would have been there when I needed you! Instead of leaving me cold, wet, pregnant and alone on a forest floor!"

My voice was cracking despite how hard I tried to fight against it and the calming waves that were attempting to help the situation but were only making it worse. "STOP THAT!" I yelled as I through up a mental shield around myself and Edward.

"Bella, I never wanted to leave you, I really didn't! I had too! I did it to protect you!" his voice seemed to become more desperate. "I haven't been the same since...trust me!"

"Bullshit! You didn't do anything to protect me! If you really wanted to protect me then, where were you when I was giving birth to your daughter? Where have you been the past 30 years?"

"I didn't know about her! And if I had known........" he started but I cut him off, not really sure if it was me controlling myself.

"Just SHUT UP!" I yelled before I hurtled a physical shield right at him knocking him back across the room and through the back window, shattering glass everywhere.

I felt a pair of strong arms interlock mine behind my back and pick me up. "Alright Bella, lets go...I think you need a time out." Emmett said leading me away followed by Alice and Carlisle.

"Her name is Reneesme you SICK MASOCHISTIC BASTARD!!!" I yelled after Edward, and then disappeared through the front door led by three vampires.

I was sitting cross-legged on the forest floor with my head resting in my hands, finally in full control of myself. I can't believe I had lost control the way I did....though I do not regret it. He had it coming to him.

"Are you okay now Bella?" Alice asked me from where she was standing over by Carlisle

"Yeah... you're not going to go all super-psycho-bitch on us are you?" Emmett added in his Emmett-Way that I couldn't help but give a little laugh at.

"I'm fine....don't worry" I said as I slowly lifted my head up again.

"You have to admit...that was pretty bad ass... I never thought you would do something like that to anyone, especially Edward" He said leaning up against a tree. Not sure what to say I just gave him another smile.

"What exactly are your abilities?" Carlisle asked

"Well.....I'm a shield, I have both a mental and physical shield...as you may have figured already." I answered

"And Reneesme? Does she have any abilities?" He asked in that classic doctor voice

"She can read minds and put her thoughts into other people's minds, but she has to be touching them in order to do either one." I told them and Alice seemed to light up a bit.

"So that's what you two were doing in the car!" she exclaimed "But what I really don't get is why I can't see you!"

"You can't see me?" I asked a bit shocked "you've never had that problem before.....well except with the wolves."

"If I was able to see you Bella, I would have found you so much earlier, I had no idea you had come back to Forks, and to be honest...I don't really care to much for not knowing what's going to happen." she said giving her little Alice pouty face that I couldn't help but smile at.

"You know, Nessie does the same thing....it always made me think of you." I told her and she came up and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad to have you back!" she said to me

"Don't think that you are completely forgiven you know!" I told her when she pulled away, confusion on her face. "Any of you"

"Bella, we already said we were sorry.....what more do you want?" she asked carefully, obviously trying not to get me too angry

"What more do I want? It's not about------" I was cut off by the sound of someone approaching, and we all looked in the direction it was coming.

"It's just Edward" Alice said and no more than 5 seconds later there he was standing by a tree across from me.

I slowly got to my feet, not taking my eyes off him.

"I just want to talk to Bella.....alone" he said seriously to the other Cullens, though I sensed something else in his voice....desperation, sadness........

"I'm pretty sure she can handle it now" Carlisle said seriously and I nodded at him to confirm I was in control this time.

With a 'whoosh' of the wind the three Cullens were gone. It was just me and him, alone, and I couldn't help but flashback to that day he left me... the last time we were alone together.

We just stood there for a bit staring at each other, which we seemed to have been doing a lot of lately.

"I'm sorry about the window; I bet Esme wants to kill me right now." I said breaking the silence

"Yeah...you pack quite a punch, it was a bit of a shock." he said, his face unreadable

"I'm not the same anymore, you know" I said

"I've noticed...Bella,....I wasn't lying before, everything I said, I meant." he answered, and for the first time in a long time I looked him deep in the eyes and saw the loneliness and hurt that lay deep within. He was telling the truth.

"So why did you do it then? Why did you leave?" I said wanting a straight answer after so many years of assumptions.

"I thought it was the best thing for you.....just hear me out okay?" he said desperately seeing the exasperation and annoyance in my face at his initial answer.

"When I made the decision to go, I thought I was protecting you. I was so sure that when I was gone, you wouldn't be in danger anymore, that you would be able to live your life, free of me and all the life threatening situations I put you in day after day.

What I didn't realize though, was how hard it was going to be. There hasn't been a day since I left that my head hasn't been filled with thoughts of you."

He said this with such sincerity that I couldn't help but believe him, but it didn't change what he did.

"You made your choice. You can't expect me to just forgive everything you put me through!" I said taking a step forward

"Did you know that day, when you lead me into the forest, I was going to tell you that I was pregnant, and I called out for you for hours, begging you to come back.....and you never did!"

I saw him wince slightly, and then take a deep breath.

"If I had known....I would have never left, I would have stayed with you and Reneesme....I would have been there to protect you.....to let you know how much I truly love you." he said with an expression of distain I have never seen before.

He moved closer until we were barely a foot apart. "There are no words in the world that could express how sorry I am and how much I regret the decision I made so many years ago....it was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my whole existence...and I would do anything to take it all back."

We stared into each other's eyes, and I saw that he truly did mean every word.

Despite the anger that was still inside me, I couldn't help but feel a longing for him. A longing for him to hold me again, to inhale his intoxicating aroma, for him to sing me to sleep with my lullaby

I watched as he lifted up his hand and gently caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm so sorry....." he whispered in such a low voice that no human would have understood it.

"So am I...." I said reaching up and removing his hand from my face "I just can't.....the damage is done....the past is over....and I don't think the hole can ever be healed"

With one last look into his beautiful golden eyes, and despite how strong my longing and need for him was.....I ran.

It wasn't long before I reached the Cullen house. They were all sitting in the living room together; Nessie seemed to be catching them all up with the past 30 years.

It went silent and all eyes turned on me when I walked in to the room.

"Nessie, you should say goodbye....we have to go." I said trying to keep my emotions in line, though she saw right through them.

She said her goodbyes to everyone and we started out the door. I turned back when we got to the car "Esme, I'm really sorry about the window I'll pay for the damages of course" I said as they all stood in the doorway.

I headed out the dirt drive in a daze, trying to drown out the voices screaming at me inside my head.

Nessie looked at me in that knowing way only she could have, as she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Though my shield remained up the entire drive home.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update!! I'm trying.....I promise! Well here is the next chapter.......it's mainly just a filler chapter, but it's kind of important all the same. Please review! :)  
**

**Reneesme's POV  
**  
I couldn't sleep. My head was running double-time trying to process all the different thoughts zooming all over the place in there.

The first being the fact that I had just met my family. I had fantasized about meeting them so many times before, but it went nothing like I thought it would.

No part of me has even the slightest idea how to make any of this work out.

Momma was a mess, though she tried so hard not to show it. Trying to act nonchalant in the way she clutched her stomach every now and then. If I didn't know her the way I do, it probably would have worked.

I could hear her as she paced around the house doing various things, obviously trying to distract herself. She had just taken up to scrubbing the bath tub for the passed hour.

I slightly jumped at the sound of my alarm, telling me it was time to get ready for school. Momma, obviously hearing it as well, made her way back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

I showered and got dressed at a more human pace than usual, and was surprised to see that I had beaten momma downstairs, and that I was already late.

She only came down for a second to pass off some of her shield to me. I called out a 'goodbye' as I made my way out the door, and left for school.

Time seemed to go extra slowly today. It's like all of my classes were happening in slow motion.

Momma made it to school, and she looked more professional and together than she normally did....but I knew better.

I spent lunch in her classroom with her and we made small talk about our days as I tried to keep my mouth shut about the previous night. The bell rang and I gave her a hug before I made my way towards my last class of the day, AP Biology.

As normal, I made my way to my lonely lab table in the back, swiftly dodging a chatty looking Eric Newton. He's had a thing for me ever since my first day..... and it's really creepy and annoying.

I sat down, taking out my notebook and immediately starting on my doodle of a squirrel in a tree I had started in yesterday's class. One of the downers to repeating high school is, when you've heard something once, you've heard it a million times.

The final bell rang and I heard Mr. Parker begin another one of his boring lectures on cell division in that 'put you to sleep in a heartbeat' monotone voice of his.

He was just getting into an 'exciting' comparison and contrast between mitosis and meiosis, when he was interrupted by someone coming into the classroom.

The familiar voice made me look up and I inwardly groaned as I saw who it was; Edward Cullen.

"Alright Mr. Cullen, you can take the seat in the back next to Miss Swan." Mr. Parker said and I immediately tried to re-occupy myself with my doodles.

"Hello Nessie" he said to me as he sat down in the stool next to mine, I gave a little wave but kept my head down on my notebook.

We sat in silence for a while as Mr. Parker rambled on about some boring topic of his, but the silence seemed to be too much for my 'father'.

"You have every right to give me the cold shoulder, but if you would just give me a chance, I would really like the opportunity to get to know you." he said so only I would be able to hear him.

"Well did you ever think that maybe I don't want to know you" I said a bit colder than I intended, though I knew this statement was totally untrue. I had always dreamed about meeting him, the way my mom use to tell me stories about him and the rest of the Cullens, had always made me long to just sit and talk to them for hours.

Though the fact that I knew only too well how much he had hurt her, and the hole he left behind when he disappeared, made a part of me hate him for doing what he had done to her.

Taking a deep breath, I shifted in my seat so that I faced him. You could tell that what I had said wasn't what he had expected.

"Look, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. It's just my mom and I are really close and her feelings are my feelings and vice versa." I said feeling a little guilty, knowing that he had never actually done anything to me personally.

"I understand" he said but obviously still a little shocked...and sad

"She's told me everything you know" I said after he didn't say anything else, "everything about how you two met and about your family....and about how she fell hopelessly and irrevocably in love with a vampire" I added that last part, my voice going a little softer.

With that his head turned and he looked at me straight in the eyes, allowing me to see straight into them. I knew what was going through his head without having to read his mind.

"If I could only make her see the pain it caused me to leave." he said quietly. "That was the worst thing I have ever had to do in my entire existence, and I will never forgive myself for it."

"There was never a day I didn't think of her, and though it may sound ridiculous, so many times I found myself clutching my stomach, in fear that if I let go I'll break apart into a million pieces.

I'd lie around for weeks on end just staring into space, seeing her face and remembering her warmth on my cold skin. I isolated myself from the rest of my family and neglected my hunting needs....for the past thirty years, I've been nothing." he finished before looking into my eyes again

"Nessie, I need you to know that if I knew about you...there would have been no way I would have gone, and I truly am sorry"

The bell rang, making me jump in my seat, this class seemed to be the shortest one ever. All the students rushed around us to get out the door, though neither of us moved from our seats.

"Miss Swan, will you please make sure the door is locked on your way out?" Mr. Parker asked, very eager to leave.

"Of course, we're just finishing up" I said and he nodded before striding out the door himself

I brought my attention back to the more pressing subject "I believe you" I said and there was noticeable relief on his face

"My mother on the other hand is a completely different story, she has got to be the most stubborn person I know." I said as the first smile spread across his face obviously remembering something

"don't I know it" he said, though more to himself then me

"Why did you leave?" I asked, I've wanted to ask that question for years, and now I finally got the opportunity

"Back when your mom was still a human, I was always so afraid that her being around my kind would end badly, and I had to watch my movements around her, she was so fragile. It was my duty to keep her safe, though I could get over protective........I thought by leaving I was helping to protect her.......I thought that if I removed the danger, then nothing could ever harm her....but now I see that I didn't actually make anything better at all."

A look of such sadness and disappointment in himself washed over his face, and I wasn't sure what to say, but I knew I wanted to help.

"Do you love my mother?" I asked him seriously, breaking the silence.

"With every inch of my being, she is the only reason I'm still alive, and all this time away has just made me long for her more." he answered "though I think the feelings might have changed on her side."

"there is something I think you should see, give me your hands" I said and he placed his hands in mine "my mom's shield may prevent things from getting in, but there is nothing that says things can't get out."

closing my eyes and concentrating, I pulled all of the memories of my mom and I over the years to the front of my mind, and pushed them through my body and into my dad's head.

certain memories I replayed more than others trying to get my point across......all those nights I heard her quietly sobbing to herself, all the times she would wrap her arms around her stomach, whispering his name, and many more.

I pulled back and opened my eyes to see a tortured expression on his face. "I did that" he said in a whisper that was barely audible.

"I know my mother better than anyone, and I know that she is still hopelessly in love with the man she knew so many years ago." I said "she needs you.....and I need you too.....I need my father."

I watched as a small grin appeared on his face "I'll definitely have to get used to that, and I have no intention of leaving this time, I will win her back."

I smiled and gave him a small hug before gathering up my stuff and headed out the door by my father's side.

**A/N: I have never actually taken an AP biology class before, I just tried to remember things from when I did take biology, so if any of that bit is wrong I apologize! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! …………….. I know that it has been quite a while since I've last updated….and I'm sorry! But I'm updating now, and I apologize if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it **

**Bella's POV**

This is just FANTASTIC. How come every time I make the stupid decision of moving to Forks, the Cullens always have to freaking show up!

Nothing I did worked, no matter how hard I tried. It's like the previous night's events had unlocked some sort of gateway in my mind, bombarding me with the memories I thought I'd buried so many years before.

Every smile.....every kiss.......every touch.............No, stop it!

I had done my grieving. I had given up so much of my time praying that he would come back. All those nights I just sobbed for hours...all those times I thought I would just fall apart.

Though as hard as I tried to push them away, a part of me couldn't help but want to hold on to them.

But, he made his decision. What's done is done, and that's what I just have to keep telling myself.

My day went by in a blur of colors. I'm not even sure I actually taught anything today, considering I don't really remember anything. My mind just seemed to shut down.

As soon as the bell rang announcing the end of the day, I set out straight to my car. Sending Nessie a quick message letting her know I would be home soon.

Once getting onto the main road, I floored it, allowing my car to reach its maximum speed.

I kept on driving until the paved road stopped, revealing a lonely dirt road.

When I reached the end of that one, I parked my car in the bushes and ran into the forest at top speed.

I love running. I love the way it makes me feel.

There's no restriction when I run. There's nothing but freedom. It's just me, the ground, and the wind.

I never liked it when I was human; I remember how sick it used to make me....how so many things have changed.

*******

I wasn't running much longer before I stopped right before a low hanging tree. Gently pushing the branches aside, I walked forward into the meadow.

I looked around, as if the last time I was here was playing out right in front of me like a movie.

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I walked forward and sat down on the soft grass.

The sunlight poured in through the top of the trees, bouncing off my skin in a thousand different rays of sparkling light.

Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander. Allowing myself to look into those memories I had been fighting back all day.

As I watched my past from behind my eyelids, remembering the pain only too well. But I willingly let them flow through my body, slowly uncovering each and every one.

Then I did something I had never dreamed I would do.... I let it all go.

As the memories played, I caught myself enjoying it, because it didn't hurt anymore.

I wasn't going to sit around any longer feeling sorry for myself. The melodramatics are no more!

Of course I can't change what did happen, but I can change what will happen.

One thing I know for sure, I will always be irrevocably in Love with Edward Cullen, and that would never change.

As if right on cue...my phone suddenly started ringing from my pocket.

I stared confusedly at the unknown number before answering. "Hello"

"Bella! Where are you?" A bell-like voice exclaimed from the other side.

"Alice?" I asked

"duh! Now where are you?" she spoke very fast and annoyed as well.

"....I'm out hunting...." I lied, quickly thinking up something. "Would you mind telling me exactly why you decided to call....how did you get this number anyway?"

She giggled relaxing a bit, "well I never thought I'd hear you say that.......and how I got your number isn't important, but what is important is where you can meet me?"

"Why?" I asked

"because I want to talk to you.....and so does someone else" she stated simply sneaking that last bit in there smoothly.

"Who?" I asked hoping it wasn't who I thought it was

"Rosalie" she answered. Ok, that was definitely not who I thought.

"Why does she want to talk to me?" I asked confused

"because she does! Now, answer my question" she said sounding rushed and a bit irritated

"I'm not sure I can....I should really be at home....I've got a lot to do...." I lied again.

"Ok great! I'll see you there! Toodles!" she squealed before hanging up.

I let out a long, exasperated sigh before pulling my self up off the forest floor and starting back towards my car. Taking a small detour through a pasture full of elk on the way.

A yellow Porsche was already sitting in the driveway when I pulled up. I smiled to myself as I walked through the door noticing Alice had made herself quite at home when I walked through the door.

Classic Alice. I've missed her so much. Rosalie was sitting in the far chair, looking uncomfortable and troubled.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're home!" she exclaimed rushing towards me and trapping me in a bone crushing hug. "Nessie and I where just having a wonderful conversation about the newest fall fashions!" she explained pulling me into the living room and pushing me down on the sofa.

I looked over at Nessie and saw that she had a genuine smile on her face. "Mom, you wouldn't believe the connections she has!" she said excitedly, and I realized that I've never seen her in this kind of happiness before.

"I'm glad to hear you two are getting along so well." I said smiling at the both of them

"oh absolutely! She is the coolest niece in the world!" Alice said clapping her hands together excitedly. "Plus she doesn't seem to have problems with shopping like her mother" she said scowling at me disapprovingly, making us all laugh.

"Well I apologize for keeping her away from you for so long" I said sincerely

"which reminds me..." she started more seriously now.

Alice pulled me into a very tight hug "you have no idea how much I've missed you!" she said, pulling back to look me in the face. "I've gone way too long without my best friend."

"Aw Alice...I've missed you too" I said "and I am sorry it's been so long."

"I almost came back a few times... it worried me that I couldn't see you." she said

"wait...you can't see me?" I asked a bit surprised. "Why? You use to always be able to see my future."

"well Carlisle says it's most likely because of your shielding abilities." she said sounding a bit irritated "I only see Nessie in little short blips...but that didn't start until after I met her."

"Hmmmm...." I said filling the silence that lingered after Alice stopped talking

"Nessie? Why don't you show me your room? I would love to see it." Alice said

"Oh yeah.....sure." Nessie said, taking the hint.

"So....." I started once Rosalie and I were alone, not wanting anymore awkward silences. "Alice told me you wanted to talk about something...."

"Right...um....there are a few things that I feel I should clear up with you a bit." She said sounding a little nervous

"I know that in the past we haven't exactly had the best relationship, and I haven't exactly treated you with the most respect, and as much as I've tried I can't find any solid evidence to back up any of my actions." She said, her words sounding more sincere as she went on.

Was _Rosalie_ actually _apologizing_? Rosalie Queen Ice Bitch Hale actually _apologizing_...to _me_?

"When you first came into my family's lives I hated you because I was so mad that you had everything that I didn't, yet you wanted to throw it all away. I never chose to become a vampire, and if I was given the chance to go back and choose, I sure as hell still wouldn't choose it.

As far back as I can remember I've always wanted a family, a family of my own. But being changed into...what I am, took that opportunity away from me. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett with all of my heart, and I'm very thankful that Carlisle made me apart of his family, it's just not where I saw myself.

When we left Forks 30 years ago, I thought it was for the best, but then I saw what it did to the rest of my family....especially Edward." She said her eyes fixed on the wall behind me, obviously bringing back old thoughts and memories into her head.

"Leaving tore him apart inside and out. He was barely living, just sitting around all day doing absolutely nothing. He even stopped hunting and any kind of music, when we came back to Forks was the first time he even touched the piano in years. Though he was the worst, he wasn't the only one affected.

The whole family became more distant from each other, though it all happened mindlessly. You had become such a large part of our family that not having you around was like we had lost a family member." she said

"We?" I asked making her grin slightly

"As much as I hate to admit it, I also missed having you around." she said and I felt my jaw slightly drop. Rosalie missed me?

"When we returned to Forks and found out everything about you...it brought me right back into my old train of thought...and once again I found myself wanting what you have. Which later got me to thinking...why?

Why do I always have to compare myself to you? I know that I'm very fortunate for what I have and I have no reason to act in such a way."

"Bella...I'm sorry for everything, and if you'll let me, I'd like to start our relationship over...properly." she finished looking relieved.

It took my brain a while to actually process that Rosalie Hale had just apologized to me, but then I couldn't help but smile.

"I would really like that." I said getting up and hugging her "and Rose...you honestly could never compare to anyone." I said truthfully

"Thanks" she said grinning. At that moment, Alice came rushing down the stairs with one of the biggest smiles on her face, pulling Nessie behind her.

".awesome!!!" she squealed as she pulled everyone into a giant hug. "We must celebrate! Which means....."

Rosalie and I turned our heads to look at one another, fear clear on both our faces.

"SHOPPING!!!" Alice exclaimed, almost taking out my eardrums in the process, and there was no fighting her off as she rushed us all out of the house towards our doom.


	11. Chapter 11

**BELLA POV**

For someone who couldn't sleep...I was exhausted.

Alice's shopping 'fun time' from last night had felt like forever. Nessie was out cold.

Though, as much as I hated the shopping, I liked spending time with 'the girls,' it felt like I was a part of a true family again.

I woke Nessie up before heading out the door, for once, with a smile on my face.

After signing in at the office, I made my way down the familiar hallways with a certain lightness I wasn't used to.

As soon as I opened the door to my classroom, I noticed the bright red apple sitting on my desk.

I walked over to my desk, confused and flattered at the same time. I picked it up; feeling the smooth, glossy texture in my hand, then noticed the small note card tied on the stem.

On it was written,_ "An apple for my teacher"_

It was written in a smooth, elegant script that I recognized only too well.

I held it in my hands a bit longer while internally debating with myself. Losing the battle, I sighed and placed the apple in the trash can next to my desk.

**NESSIE POV**

As I got myself ready for school, I let my mind wander back to last night.

I can't remember the last time I had that much fun!

Last night's shopping trip with my aunts and my mom was amazing. I've never seen my mother so happy being miserable.

It was also an educational experience, I learned that aunt Alice loved to play dress-up...especially with my mom, I believe she referred to her as Barbie Bella.

It was hard to believe that I was finally with my family. The stories my mother used to tell me about them had always left me longing to have them in my life, and now I do.

Even if some of us don't have the smoothest relationship with one another, and they're not exactly what one would call a 'normal family, it's still a family...my family.

Like always...the day zoomed by. Full of lots of information I've already been over a billion times and blah blah blah. By the time I got to biology at the end of the day, I was beat.

My dad was already in his seat when I arrived, and smiled at me when I walked in.

"Hi Nessie, how are you today?" he asked once I was situated in my seat next to him.

"I'm really good, thank you." I answered truthfully

"I heard about your little adventure last night." he said with a knowing smirk.

"It certainly was an adventure." I said smiling "but I had a lot of fun."

"I'm actually surprised Alice was able to drag your mother into that, before she would rather have died than become 'Barbie Bella'." he said and we both started laughing, we were shushed by the teacher who was trying to get class started.

"Wow... you guys actually called her that?" I said lowering my voice but still laughing to myself.

"She was the one who started it, then it sort of caught on from there." he replied lowering his voice as well. "Everyone always got a kick out of watching Alice play with the human."

He chuckled quietly to himself, his eyes getting a distant as he reminisced in his memories, then I watched as his face slowly started to fall. "How is she by the way?" he asked sounding concerned.

"She's doing well. She'll never admit it, but I think seeing everyone again has really been a good thing for her." I said honestly, that seemed to lift his spirits slightly, but only slightly.

"I really do miss her you know, and I'm really trying to win her back." He said to me "I even put an apple on her desk this morning."

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself before putting on my serious voice. "Look, I understand that you are willing to do anything to get my mother to listen to you, and I did say I would help you, but my mom isn't the type of person who has her heart broken then forgives you just because you say you never meant to hurt her.

She threw you through a freakin window, for goodness sake! And let's face it, if they hadn't pulled her away, she would have literally tore you apart. I honestly don't mean to sound insensitive by bringing all this up again, but you left her all alone for thirty years without any kind of contact what so ever.

It certainly doesn't help considering you knocked her up then just left!" I said getting angry. The bell rang and all the students rush out of the class as fast as their little human legs could take them.

I stood and gathered my things, "You may have loved her, but you did a pretty shitty job of showing it.

"Maybe instead of spending so much time moping around waiting for someone to feel sorry for you, you should actually get off your ass and do something about the problem you caused." I said before leaving, my father still in his chair.

"Hey honey, just give me a minute." My mom said when I walked into her classroom after she texted me to meet her there.

"No worries." I said sliding into a desk and pulling out my book.

It was a few minutes before my mom finally spoke, "ok, all done." she said shutting off her computer and walking over to me.

"What's up?" I asked

"Well, Jacob called me earlier and said that the pack is getting together tonight and he invited both of us to stop by." she said

"That sounds like fun, I'm in. Wait... won't grandpa Charlie be there?" I asked

"No, Jake said all the elders are going on some fishing retreat and won't be back for a few days."

"They sure do like to fish, don't they?" I said and we both laughed

"You have no idea." she said looking nostalgic as she led the way out the door.

We stopped at home first to drop off my car and headed towards La Push in mom's Mustang.

We were both silent for most of the ride, excited and anxious for similar reasons. Mom has told me many stories of all the adventures she and Jacob had been on together and that they had been best friends back in the day. She even told me about how the pack took her in after she got pregnant, and how I was born on the reservation.

I could always tell, when I listened to her stories, how much she really missed the way things used to be.

It wasn't long before we arrived at a worn looking house with a large barn peeking out from the back.

"Are you ready?" Momma asked smiling

"Absolutely, lead the way." I said returning the smile.

"Oh sweetheart, could you grab my bag from the trunk for me please?" She asked as we got out of the car. I nodded and made my way around to the back of the car.

At the same time, the screen door of the house burst open and Jacob came rushing out and immediately made his way towards my mom jumping off the porch, skipping the stairs entirely.

He pulled my mom into a massive bear hug and spun her several times before putting her down. While they were laughing at each other, two more massively muscular men made their way outside.

"Holy crap...Seth is that you? You're bigger than Jake!" I heard Momma exclaim happily to the biggest of the three, also giving him a huge hug.

"It's amazing what veggies will do." Seth said jokingly "You don't look too bad yourself."

They all laughed and started talking amongst each other again. I couldn't help noticing how huge they all were, I guess it's just a werewolf thing.

But my eyes kept wandering back over to Jacob. He was wearing cut off jeans and a very tight light gray T-shirt that certainly showed off every muscle he had.

My eyes trailed up from his strong calves and thighs to his very prominent and tight 6-pack and chest muscles, lingering slowly over his very nicely toned and muscular arms, and who couldn't notice that very nice back side of his.

No doubt about it...he was hot, but he also had a certain beauty about him. When you looked at his face, he didn't seem intimidating or scary. He had sharp muscular features, but at the same time they were soft and inviting.

Oh my god...stop! I cannot be checking out my mom's best friend!

As I started to come back to reality I redirected my attention to getting the bag out of the back like I was supposed to be doing.

"So I see we have a new face in the family." Momma said gesturing to the smallest of the three boys.

"Oh yes! This is Jared and Kim's boy Chris. He just joined the pack a few months ago." Jacob explained

"Well it's very nice to meet you, I'm Bella." Momma introduced herself. "And my daughter is around here somewhere..."

On that cue I shut the trunk and stepped out from behind the car making my way towards the group.

At that moment, I looked up and my eyes connected with Jacob's and I felt the world freeze. His dark brown eyes held mine, like there was some kind of magnetic chain that wouldn't let me turn away.

It felt as if there was some sort of bond between us, like we had already known each other for years.

"Sweet mother of all that is Holy" I heard Seth say to himself and I brought myself back to reality. "Come on Jake, let's go buddy." he said pulling Jacob away and walking him towards the truck that was sitting in the driveway.

"Seth, what the hell is going on?" Mom asked confused

"We have to go talk to Sam, and then we'll explain." He answered.

We pulled up to an old house on the edge of the woods. Despite its obvious old age the house looked homey and welcoming.

The boys led the way up to the porch where an older man with caramel skin was already sitting. "Sam we need to discuss something important." Seth said

"I know" he answered standing up and gesturing for us to enter the house. "Bella, lovely to see you again."

"Likewise, Sam." Momma answered back, slightly squeezing his hand as she passed.

Once everyone situated themselves in the living room Sam was the first to speak. "Now, please enlighten me on our problem." he said sounding like a dad mediating a fight between his kids.

"Jacob has imprinted..." Seth started but fell silent for a moment as his eyes wandered around the room, before finishing his sentence "on Bella's daughter."

"WHAT?" Momma exclaimed furiously jumping out of her seat so fast she basically flew. "Jacob Black how the hell could you do this to me!"

"Bella, I told you there is no controlling this kind of thing. There is nothing I could have done even if I wanted too!" Jacob said on his feet as well.

"That was freakin 30 years ago, and you could have at least tried! We weren't even here for 10 minutes, Jake! She's my daughter for crying out loud!" Momma said as she started pacing the room, her fists clenched tightly at her sides, obviously trying to refrain from throwing someone through a window again.

"What is going on in here?" a woman about the same age as Sam asked entering the room, also looking unaffected by the bickering in her house.

"Jake imprinted on Bella's daughter." Chris answered bluntly, not taking his eyes off mom and Jacob, like he would have missed something if he looked away for two seconds.

"How about someone tell _me_ what's going on, considering I seem to be at the center of everyone's' problems around here!" I said starting to get frustrated.

"I think that would be the ideal thing to do." Sam said calmly, still unaffected by all the commotion. "Sit down...both of you."

They both sat, but continued to glare at each other like to little kids that were just put in time out. Sam gave them a warning glance before turning to me in his seat.

"Now Reneesme, as you already know, we Quileutes are werewolves." he said speaking directly to me. "Like bloodsu...vampires, we have certain things about us that make us who we are, one of those things is imprinting. When a werewolf has imprinted on someone it means they have found their soulmate."

He paused and I realized how quiet it had gotten. "Um...can you maybe elaborate a little more?" I asked cutting through the silence.

"It's similar to love at first sight, but so much stronger." As Sam spoke his eyes moved towards the woman standing in the back of the room.

"Once a werewolf has imprinted they have found their absolute soulmate, their one and only forever. They are your everything; you would do anything for them no matter what it may be. Without them your life has no meaning, and nothing can break the bond you share."

It took me a minute to take in everything before I broke the silence once again, "So just it happens just like that? Without any kind of warning?" I asked and Sam just nodded smiling slightly towards the woman.

"But what about the whole being a vampire thing?" Chris asked

"It is certainly something that we've never encountered before, but I guess a little change is in order around here." he answered

"So what do we do now?" I asked still confused

"I would like to speak to Jacob in private." Momma said her expression unreadable. Jacob agreed, giving me an apologetic smile as they made their way out the door.

"Mom!" I called after her, catching up with her in the drive way. I took her hand and felt it as she drew back her shield.

"_Please be nice."_ I said to her mentally "_We don't need another window incident."_

She just smiled and kissed my forehead before making her way into the trees.

Boy, do I have one whacked out family. Now I know why my mom stayed away from Washington.


End file.
